Modern Vampire
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Tidak hanya teknologi, Vampire juga bisa menjadi modern. Kini mereka bukan lagi sebagai pemangsa manusia, mereka bergaul dan membaur selayaknya orang biasa. Dan Yixing, niat awalnya cuma ingin membantu tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa jadi mate seorang Vampire bernama Kim Joonmyeon. SULAY. GS. Mature Content.


**Modern Vampire**

 **Sulay**

 **Romance, Fiction/Fantasy**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : GS/GENDERSWITCH, TYPOS, ABAL-_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini, Vampire bukan lagi mahluk yang ditakuti manusia. Mereka tidak lagi membunuh dan menyerang manusia untuk sekedar meminum darahnya. Mereka bergaul, berteman, dan memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan kaum manusia. Tidak hanya Vampire, kaum Warewolf ataupun mahluk lain juga demikian. Walaupun jumlah mereka tentu tidak lebih banyak dari manusia, mereka tetap membaur selayaknya orang biasa.

Seperti yang dirasakan perempuan bernama Yixing ini, ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh kelas. Hampir ada separuh mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang berdarah Vampire asli ataupun setengah Vampire, sebenarnya penampilan mereka tidak jauh beda. Hanya warna kulit pucat mencolok dan bola mata warna abu-abu.

"Ugh, pusing sekali," ucap teman sekelas Yixing. Ia memijat keningnya pelan, ada beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di pelipis perempuan cantik itu.

"Mengalami kejadian aneh lagi?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Yixing mendesis, Luhan sudah hampir satu bulan ini mengalami hal aneh. Seperti tiba-tiba saja ia dapat melihat suatu kejadian yang akan terjadi nanti, dan parahnya hal itu bukan akan menimpanya. Melainkan seorang pria yang hanya kelihatan punggungnya saja di penglihatan Luhan. Singkat cerita, Luhan bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pria misterius itu. Mereka seolah terhubung dan dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Mungkin benar kata Baekhyun. Kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu _**mate**_ Vampire, yaa aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi bukankah kejadianmu itu mistis sekali dan sangat tidak logika?"

" _ **Mate**_ pantatmu. Mana mungkin aku terhubung begitu saja dengan seseorang" Luhan mengomel tidak jelas, sedangkan Yixing hanya menatapnya datar.

"Namanya juga takdir Lu.."

"Terserah. Kau ini kenapa suka hal-hal begituan, _**sih**_?"

"Penasaran saja, kalau kau benar ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _**mate**_ , aku akan membantumu mencari pasanganmu" Yixing berseru gembira, ia bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Pulang saja sana pulang, Xing. Pulang sana.."

.

.

.

"Mau pulang dengan kami?"

Yixing menggeleng. Ia menatap dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini malas "Tidak,"

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolak, Xing" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia menyikut lengan kekasihnya agak keras, tapi si pria malah mengaduh dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Nanti ku traktir. Mau?" Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia mencoba menawari perempuan cantik tapi sayangnya masih saja jomblo ini. Duh, kasihan.

Perempuan berlesung pipi itu berkacak pinggang "Dengar ya pasangan Vampire mesum, aku sudah puas melihat kalian _**making out**_ di mobil kemarin. Dan, astaga! Kalian sangat pandai mencari kesempatan saat lalu lintas sedang macet" cerocosnya sebal. Sedangkan dua sejoli didepannya ini hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang dulu saja. Aku akan menelepon kalian kalau sewaktu-waktu nanti aku diculik," ucap Yixing begitu saja dengan wajah datar. Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala perempuan itu dengan mata tajam.

"Ku doakan kau diculik benaran nanti" Jongin menimpali dengan tak kalah datar pula.

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, Yixing akhirnya memilih berjalan sendirian menuju lorong khusus mahasiswa. Sudah agak sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa saja masih berlalu-lalang disekitar Yixing. Ia menyimpan beberapa buku yang tadi ia ambil dari perpustakaan kedalam loker. Tidak sampai suara erangan menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ya ampun, itu apa? Hantu? Uh. Takuuut.."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menoleh kebelakang dengan ragu-ragu. Jantungnya bergedup kencang sekali, apalagi keadaan sekitar yang sepi membuat suasana semakin horror.

Perempuan itu akhirnya berhasil membalikkan badan, walau dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria yang terduduk lemas sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau kenapa?!"

Pria tadi terkaget, ia melihat kearah Yixing yang ikutan duduk didepannya sambil meneliti tubuhnya. Pria itu terengah, ia menarik kerah baju Yixing dan membuat keduanya mendekat.

"K-Kumohonh.. berikan aku darahmuu," ucapnya susah payah. Yixing mengangakan mulutnya. Oh, jadi pria ini Vampire juga, toh. Tapi apa-apaan, dia ceplos begitu saja ingin minta darahnya. Apa pria ini lupa makan terus jadi seperti ini, ya?

"Huh?"

"Darah, Nona"

"Oh!" Yixing memekik. Melihat tampang melas pria itu membuat Yixing iba dan akhirnya ia menyingkap kerah bajunya dan menyodorkan lehernya ke pria itu. "Aku tidak akan mati, kan?"

Pria yang punya wajah tampan itu terkekeh seraya menggeleng. Perlahan ia dekatkan mulutnya di leher Yixing dan setelah itu yang Yixing rasakan hanya rasa perih dan panas. Oh tidak, ada yang aneh saat pria itu menghisap darahnya. Seperti.. _**terangsang**_.

"Nggh.." Yixing mengerang. Ia meremas lengan pemuda itu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Karena kini tubuhnya berasa lemas dan panasnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pria itu menyudahi. Ia memegang pundak loyo Yixing dan menatap wajah perempuan yang sedang membuang nafasnya dengan keras itu. Setelah itu, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku, Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon"

Yixing mengangguk "Aku Yixing,"

"Terimakasih banyak, Yixing"

"Senang bisa membantumu, Joonmyeon"

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Joonmyeon bertanya ambigu. Yixing mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ya. Apakah tubuhnya terasa panas?"

Yixing mengangguk santai. Ia mengelap lehernya dengan tangan, ada sedikit noda darah disana. "Mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak minum darahku, Joonmyeon. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin minum darah? Dan –hkk!"

"Oh, Oh. Ada apa?"

"Seperti ada listrik yang menyengat tubuhku-" kata Yixing dengan mata berkedipnya, ia memandang tak mengerti kearah Joonmyeon "-aku ini kenapa?"

"Kau sedang terangsang, sebenarnya." Joonmyeon meringis dan memelankan suara diakhir kalimat. Ia memandang wajah perempuan cantik itu dengan gemas. Apalagi ketika wajahnya yang sudah merah bertambah merah.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak tau apa artinya terangsang, ya?"

"AKU TAHU!" Yixing membentak. Ia memandang tajam pria itu. Sementara Joonmyeon tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa akuu-"

Dan Yixing akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA! JELASKAN KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI!" Yixing memekik heboh. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang selimut agar tidak melorot dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ternyata polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Perempuan itu memandang horror kearah Joonmyeon. Pria itu bersedekap dada, tubuh bagian atasnya juga polos. Dan Yixing hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya menyejukkan mata di pagi hari ini.

"Kita bercinta, Yixing" Joonmyeon berucap enteng. Sudut bibirnya naik keatas sedikit, dan Yixing bersumpah kalau saat ini dia langsung merinding.

"Huh? Apa ini caranya seorang Vampire mengucapkan terimakasih?! Ya Tuhan, apa salahku bertemu orang macam kau.." Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya membuat selimutnya turun dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang penuh ruam merah itu.

Joonmyeon mendesis. Ia beringsut mendekat kearah Yixing dan menarik pipi perempuan itu "Setelah aku menggigitmu, kau langsung merasa terangsang kan?"

"Iya-iya. Jangan bicara lagi, malu tahu!" dengus perempuan cantik itu, ia menyentak tangan Joonmyeon yang sebelumnya berada di pipinya.

"Nah, itu artinya aku dan kau cocok. Maka dari itu, aku akan menjadikkanmu sebagai _**mate**_ ku"

"Jangan bercanda. Apa setelah ini aku akan mati?"

"Bodoh!" Joonmyeon mengetuk kepala Yixing dengan keras "kau tidak akan mati. Malah kau akan jadi abadi karena telah menjadi _**mate**_ ku"

Yixing diam saja. Ia mengutuk mulutnya yang asal bicara kemarin. Ia jadi benar diculik, malah dijadikan _**mate**_ dengan Vampire asing ini. Dan ia semakin diam tak berkutik kala bibir Joonmyeon memagut bibirnya dengan agak terburu-buru ini.

Tanpa sadar Yixing mendesah. Joonmyeon mengalungkan tangan kurus Yixing di pundaknya, sedangkan tangannya kini mulai menelusuri punggung mulus perempuan itu. Turun sampai pinggang dan sedikit mengangkat pinggang sempit itu untuk berada di pangkuannya.

"Hhh.."

Joonmyeon menyingkap selimut Yixing. Dan perempuan itu kini polos kembali, ia melepas pagutannya dan mengusap dada Yixing dengan sensual. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa menahan nafas dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon-hhh. Ya ampun. Nghh.."

Pria itu tersenyum senang. Hatinya bersorak akhirnya bisa bercinta dengan Yixing dalam keadaan sadar. Tak tahukah, di umur Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya telah menginjak usia 34 tahun ini. Yixing adalah mate pertamanya.

Tak hanya itu. Tangannya yang lain beralih menuju kewanitaan Yixing dan memasukkan satu jarinya dengan pelan kedalam sana. Memaju-mundurkan dengan kecepatan sedang, membuat pinggang Yixing terhentak kecil. Perempuan itu jadi lupa diri, ia mendongakkan kepala Joonmyeon paksa. Setelah itu mencium bibirnya bergairah.

"Ahhk!" Yixing memekik. Ia tak sengaja menggigit bibir Joonmyeon. Karena kaget dengan gerakan jari Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba menjadi memutar didalam sana dan tak lama kembali memaju-mundurkan dengan gerakan cepat.

Joonmyeon tidak tahan. Dengan kilat ia menggantikan aksi jemarinya menggunakan kejantanannya, membuat perempuan di atasnya ini berteriak. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras-keras sampai kejantanannya menyentuh titik manis milik Yixing. Berkali-kali seperti itu hingga Yixing klimaks tiga kali sedangkan pria itu hanya sekali.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti." Joonmyeon berbisik di telinga Yixing dan membalik posisi mereka, menjadi Yixing dibawah. Ia kembali memompa keluar-masuk kejantanannya di lubang Yixing.

"Aghh. Hhh.." Yixing menggigit telunjuknya, wajahnya memerah membuktikan kalau ia juga terasa begitu bergairah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubiti putingnya sendiri. Joonmyeon menyeringai, ia menunduk untuk mengulum sebelah dada Yixing yang menganggur.

"Ahh. Sempit sekali-hh,"

Tiga hentakan terakhir. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam rahim Yixing dan setelah itu ambruk disampingnya, Yixing terengah-engah lalu menatap Joonmyeon.

"Setelah ini apa? Apa aku akan mati?"

Joonmyeon menatapnya datar "Kenapa kau ini niat sekali untuk mati?!"

Yixing terperanjat "Wajahmu itu menyeramkan, terlihat kalau kau itu mau membunuhku"

"Lebih baik membuatmu mengandung anak ku daripada membunuhmu" Joonmyeon mengerling, Yixing mengulum bibirnya kaku.

"Jadi.. aku akan hamil begitu?"

"Hmm.."

"Tapi aku masih baru membuahimu dua kali, tinggal satu kali lagi dan.. tunggu saja. Kau akan segera mengandung anak kita, _**sayang**_ "

Yixing memandang polos kearah Joonmyeon "Ya. Aku akan menantikannya."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **YEHEYY, rate M kedua. Maaf jika hasilnya agak agal-_- dan ide cerita abal pula /bow/**


End file.
